1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing hydrogen. The present invention may in particular be applied to the hydrogen feed supply of a fuel cell.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As depicted in FIG. 1, a fuel cell 1 comprises a hydrogen feed supply 4 and an oxygen feed supply 6. The fuel cell 1 produces both H2O, and electricity. Various mechanisms and methods for producing hydrogen have been developed in the related art.
However, new methods are always being sought to produce this non-toxic gas using catalysts in the fuel cell under conditions of increasing satisfactory yield and increasing safety.
In addition, it is difficult to control a hydrogen production reaction, without the inconvenience of by-products. Also, it is difficult to stop or to resume production of hydrogen on demand or as needed.